kosaifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:𝐋
General Plots ● insert Character-Specific Plots ● James and Aiden take a walk through the woods along an old railway track, just talking about nature and how beautiful the crisp fall leaves are when suddenly the track starts to vibrate and the sounds of a train coming towards them appears. Confused as the track hadn't been used since the 60s, they look into the distance, even more confused when they see the train, which appears to be of an older older model. They hop out of the way of the tracks, the two get a bit scrapped up from the jump. After checking to make sure they were both alright they look back towards the tracks and into the woods, no sign of the train to be seen. James gets a bit freaked out and insists they leave but Aiden, being the adventurous girl she is insists they continue walking and try to find the mysterious train, James continues to say no to this but eventually gives in and goes along with her. After reaching the end of the tracks, they still find no train, however what they do find is even more unsettling than a supposed ghost train. There in the cobblestone tunnel was a mangled body, its head nearly torn from its body, its teeth and any other form of identification missing. (and if we dont wanna do the body and have them be on edge for awhile we can have it be a naked homeless man who tries to sell them a dead raccoon) ● Aiden calls James at 3 in the morning crying cause her mom is banging on her door trying to break in (shes drunk and in the past has had terrible rage towards Aiden when shes drunk). She thinks her mom might have a weapon of some kind and thats why shes so scared. Eventually her mom stops and goes to sleep, Aiden tells James to meet her outside of her house because she doesn't feel safe in her house and needs someone to hold onto, being quite frightened by the experience which brought up past memories. James pulls her into a hug as soon as he gets to her house, Aiden has a backpack full of clothes and her essentials (the two planned for her to stay the weekend at his place so she can get away from her mother, atleast for a little bit). They walk to a small corner store, they buy some noice snacks and have a little photoshoot, which the cashier gives no shits about due to it being so early/late. After that they spend a little time at a nearby park, swinging on the swings while having a deep conversation. When the sky starts to lighten as it gets closer to sun-up the two head to his place, she immediately plops down in his bed (maybe snuggles with his dog if he has one cause that would be cute). He crawls into bed with her, and spoons her as she spoons the dog, and while he watches her fall asleep he thinks of all the reasons he loves her and how he could ask her to be his girlfriend. Category:Blog posts